


Warrior, Protector, Defender

by Wxlves



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Aedion is a little wolf cub I love him so much don't judge me, Bisexual main character, Bisexuality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wxlves/pseuds/Wxlves
Summary: This is a fic about the various love interests of Aedion Ashryver, mainly because I think it'd be fun to go into a background of his love interests and bisexuality, and the book doesn't do it. Starts with OC's, back when he and Aelin are children, and ends with Lysandra. The Bane Commander who Aedion canonically had a thing with is in this. This was just for fun, so enjoy!Just an FYI- the chapter titles refer to the love interest of that chapter, and the age/ time period it takes place in





	1. Children- Ronan

"Aelin, you like guys, right?"

 

Aelin looked up at her cousin, brows furrowed. "Yeah, but the only guys around here are grown-ups and you, but you're my cousin and you're almost never here. Why?" 

 

Aedion hesitated for a moment, before replying slowly, "How would you feel if... I liked guys too?" Aelin just shrugged. 

 

"I couldn't care less who you like. But I thought you liked Ashei? Last time you were here you talked about her a lot." Aelin's nose wrinkled, and Aedion laughed.

 

"Aelin, last time I was here was almost a year ago, a lot happens in a year." 

 

"Who do you fancy then? What's his name?" Aelin propped her head on her hand, elbow resting on the table they were sitting at. "How attractive is he? Does he like you back? Where is he from?"

 

"Ronan, very, I don't know, and he's from the Staghorns, his father is a visiting chief from a village in the Western Staghorns."

 

"Oh, he won't be here long, what a shame. Young love is such a tragic affair." Aelin's dramatics never ceased to entertain Aedion, and now was no different. "This conversation got boring, you want to go steal some food from the kitchens?" Aedion laughed and raced after his younger cousin. 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Bane- Luka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is about Aedion's (canon) relationship with the Commander of the Bane. I named him Luka, so I don't have to refer to him as "Commander" the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little smutty, not too bad though, but more towards the end. Just a heads up

Luka's voice rang through the dark bar, "Another round, the men did well today!" The cheering that ensued would have been deafening to any normal person, but to Aedion, it was the same sound heard again and again, after every saved life and king's order defied. In secret, of course, getting hanged would help no one.

 

Aedion's sharp hearing picked up the sound of someone laughing, the uncomfortable tone under it setting it apart from the raucous sounds of the other drunks and revelers. His head turned, and he saw a young woman, one of the most beautiful he'd ever seen, leaning against the counter, and leaning into Luka's personal space. He paused for a moment, unsure of whether Luka would be able to get out of the situation himself. Deciding to stay where he was and keep a careful eye on his friend, he monitored the situation from afar. This was nothing new, women threw themselves at Luka, his almond shaped grey eyes hailing from the Northern Mountains and his tall, muscled frame, everywhere they went. Luka, however, was interested solely in any men that might happen to throw themselves at him. They rarely did. 

 

After a few minutes Aedion took pity on his friend and sauntered over to the pair. He gave the woman a long, assessing look. He gave her enough of a look that her attention shifted from Luka to Aedion, and she smiled. Luka visibly relaxed as the woman's unwanted attention was removed from him, and gratitude flickered in his grey eyes. Aedion was rarely one to pass up a night of fun with a beautiful woman, but tonight, as he lead her outside into the snow, into a room in the neighboring inn, all he could think of was grey eyes and black hair. 

 

\------------

 

"Staring at a man's bare chest so blatantly is in bad taste, Luka," Aedion teased, not wanting to admit that he was rather pleased by the attention. He let out a low chuckle, its deep timbre going straight to Aedion's stomach, going even lower than his stomach. Luka's only response was, 

 

"You wish, Ashryver," before sauntering away. 

 

Oh boy, did he wish.

 

\-------------

 

The next time Luka was half-assaulted by a woman, The General decided he was done fooling around, taking a different approach to deterring unwanted attention. His walk, as he headed over towards the Commander, was intentional, meant to attract as much attention as possible. He didn't even pretend not to notice Luka's eyes following the shift of muscles under his shirt, instead returning the look with his own. He could have cut the sexual tension with his dagger and the woman, sensing this, tensed up. She didn't leave, however, so Aedion grabbed Luka by the front of his shirt and pulled him in. He could feel Luka mutter  _finally_ onto his lips, and Aedion responded with  _let's give them a show._ At this, Luka turned them so Aedion's back was pressed against the wall, rattling the tables that were also pushed against it. Ignoring the teasing jeers from the men, Aedion moved his mouth from Luka's to his neck, and Luka cursed, before pulling back and dragging Aedion up the stairs and into the rooms above the bar. Aedion barely heard one of the men shout, "Go get 'em, Commander!" before the door was shut behind them. 

 

The backs of Aedion's knees hit the edge of the mattress and he fell onto it, cheap straw crunching underneath him. At the feel of the thin straw mattress and rough cloth sheets, he chuckled and said, 

 

"Not very romantic for the first date. Too bad you didn't let me buy you dinner first."

 

"I think any dinner you buy at this hell hole will be made with ingredients you'll never want to find out. You can buy me dinner somewhere nicer after we fuck, how about that?" Aedion just let out a low rumble, almost a growl, not bothering to respond with words. 

 

Aedion and Luka had both been stripped of their shirts in record time, and Aedion was currently enjoying the feel of Luka's tanned, hard muscles under his finger. Luka, for his part, had his fingers tangled in Aedion's blonde hair, and both their legs were entwined together in the bedsheets. Luka's mouth found its way to Aedion's neck and sucked a mark into the skin, causing Aedion to arch up into him. "You know-" Aedion was cut off by the moan that escaped his lips when Luka's thigh pressed into his crotch. After a moment he collected himself enough to continue, "The last girl I bedded, all I could think of was you." Luka's lips stretched into a feral smile, and he answered,

 

"You're no better than those wanton women,  _General._ " Aedion cursed, the word  _general_ coming out of Luka's mouth in such a sensual way he almost came right there. 

 

"I think I am better, or else you would have bedded any of those women long ago," Aedion replied, knowing the lie in the words even as he said them. 

 

And when he eventually did come, Luka inside him, dark hair tangled in his fingers, he could have sworn that everything in his life had happened, to lead to this moment. 

 


	3. Adult- Lysandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is of him and Lysandra, sometime around late QOS early EOS.

> The only trace he left that signified he'd gone somewhere and not been dragged out against his will was the hastily scrawled note in his handwriting. _I've gone out, don't look for me and don't bother to wait up_.
> 
> Aelin was pissed, if her snarling and pacing were any clue, and Lysandra decided that she'd stay out of this mess. Family affairs were best left to the family. Unfortunately for everyone else, when Aelin had a problem, it became everyone's problem, and her cousin disappearing out of the house at one o'clock in the morning was quite the issue. Granted, he was twenty-three years old and entitled to his own life and own personal space, but this was abrupt enough that Aelin only gave a shit because he hadn't told anyone. (The one other time he had gone on a night out by himself was, quote, "So I don't have to listen to, watch or smell Rowan and Aelin's eye sex for one goddamn night.")
> 
> When Aelin non-threateningly, if not politely, requested that Lysandra go find her "stupid oaf of a cousin who's probably either in someone's bed or drowning in a gutter," Lysandra agreed, though more for Aedion's sake than Aelin's.   
> -  
> The dark, wooden shithole of a tavern was loud enough that Lysandra was momentarily overwhelmed, and she considered just leaving straightaway before spotting a familiar blond head towards the back of the room. She reconsidered when she came closer and saw Aedion's... compromising... position. A tall, handsome man was behind him, sucking bruises into his neck as he swapped spit with a beautiful woman, his hands on her waist. Lysandra's eye roll could have rivaled one of Gavriel's as she wrapped a delicate hand around as much of one bicep as she could and tugged him away. Aedion turned to look at her and she immediately knew he was wasted. "Okay, big guy. Aelin's pissed and Rowan is almost worried, which is 'incredibly concerned' in Fae Male speak. Let's get you home."
> 
> "I swear I didn't mean to," Aedion slurred. "See, I don't normally cheat on people but I-"
> 
> At that the man backed away with his hands up, suddenly sobered. "I didn' know, ma'am, I'm sorry."
> 
> Lysandra heaved a sigh. "He's not taken, he's just drunk and has no idea what he's taking about. I'm going to get him home." With that she forcefully dragged Aedion out of the bar and into the street. The first four blocks of their walk back were spent convincing Aedion he wasn't actually dating Lysandra, the next three spent deflecting questions on why not. The final four blocks were a less painful affair than the first seven, the only problem being getting Aedion to sing his bawdy sailor tunes a little quieter, for gods' sake. But by the time they got back to the apartment Lysandra was laughing, cheeks pink with mirth and cold, and Aedion had sobered up enough to walk in a (relatively) straight line.   
> -  
> Lysandra stood from the bed, relishing the thought of returning to her own, when Aedion reached out from under his sheets and gently grasped her wrist, stopping her imminent exodus. "Stay?" His eyes were pleading, and ridiculously innocent looking, so Lysandra sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that night and sat down next to Aedion, long legs stretching out beside his body, her upper half propped up on a spare pillow. Not sure she wanted to know the answer, Lysandra steeled herself and asked anyway. "Why do you insist on getting shit faced? You know there's a happy medium between 'slammed' and sober." Aedion's laugh seemed a little more forced as he replied,
> 
> "I'm a depressed drunk. The only way I don't end up trying to get myself killed in bar fights is if I get so drunk I can't actually think." Lysandra knew now why he'd asked her to stay. He had been slowly sobering up as the night wore on, and now, with the alcohol well on its way out of his system, his mental faculties were returning.
> 
> Lysandra wasn't sure what to say, both to his confession and the knowledge it was her he turned to about it, so instead she reached out an arm and wrapped it around Aedion's massive shoulders, pulling him closer. She carded her fingers through his long hair, absently, the motion as much a reflex as it was intended to comfort. The shifter almost found their positions funny, Aedion's huge form tucked gently under her thin arm like a small chick shielding the mother raptor. She'd thought he had been asleep for a while now, the sun already beginning to rise when his broad chest expanded with breath and he began to speak. Lysandra let him, not daring to interrupt for fear of the man never opening his mouth, or heart, again. "I made it to General, I made it to the Bane. We saved hundreds of Terrassen's children, and even some of Fenharrow's. I had gained enough of the king's trust, mostly because of that horrid ring," here he let out a bitter laugh, "but that trust...the knowledge I would kill my own countrymen..." The warrior beneath her stopped talking for a moment, collecting himself, his voice softened with an emotion she'd not thought him capable of for a long time. He finally continued in a whisper. "I did. I did kill them. Not once I made it to the Bane, never then, but before, when I had to prove my loyalty to that monster. I was born and raised in Wendlyn, but Terrassen was my home. I remember all of them. Every. Single. One. They reach for me at night, with my blood on their hands, and I let them because what else am I supposed to do? Kill them again? I'd rather die." And the finality in his tone made her wonder, would he truly only crave death if he killed them? Or does he ask for it every day, in every battle he fights, _please let today be the day. Please give them their vengeance._ This thought broke Lysandra's heart, shattering it like ice under a pick. And she remembered what Aedion had told her, of Rowan and how he had collected all of Aelin's broken bits and put them together, made them whole, made her stronger than she had been before. Lysandra, curled in bed beside the second man she had ever chosen of her own free will, the only one she would choose for the rest of her days, and vowed to be that for him. Be the force that picked up those pieces, and, with the fire that already raged inside him, weld then together again. Weld them into something new, yet still the same. A strong warrior, fierce protector, one who knew exactly what he had to lose. Even more, one who knew exactly who could lose him.


End file.
